All in the Curse
by Encregen
Summary: Loneliness the Eevee makes a new friend. But carrying a curse around with him, his friend, Zori the Zorua, may be in danger. Some Eevee X Zorua (One-Shot) Reuploaded cuz I have no idea what happened to my last file


A young, female Zorua, named Zori, crept through the tall grass, hunting it's pray, a young Pidgey. After looking back down to eat the seeds on the floor, the Zori pounced on the Pidgey.

There were cries of terror coming from the Pidgey and soon silence fell over them. "Sorry little one... But that's just how things have to work in this world..." Zori said with guilt as she ate her pray.

After her meal, Zori began to head back to the cave where she took shelter in for the last two months. The sun had already began setting. On her way back, she heard footsteps coming from the left. She took caution as she watched the bush next her shake.

The bush stopped shaking and out crawled a very injured, male, Eevee as it collapsed in front of her. "Oh my Arceus! Are you alright?" She asked as she ran to aid the Eevee. "S-Stay away from me." The Eevee said between breaths. "No way! You need help!" Zori said as she managed to put the Eevee on her back and sprint towards the cave.

Luckily, the Eevee had a small figure so Zori was able to carry him. He looked and felt strangely skinny and bony. When Zori reached the cave with the Eevee, she set him down and began to examine his wounds.

She rushed around the room, collecting the correct herbs to keep the wounds from getting infected. She then wrapped him up with some soft leaves and some string she found before.

Zori sometimes had to hunt for food but, normally, she kept any injured pokemon in her cave to heal. When she finished wrapping the Eevee up, she grabbed a bowl-shaped leaf and ran out to the lake outside the cave to collect water.

When she came back inside, she saw the Eevee trying to sit up. She ran over, placed the water down and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?" She asked. The Eevee replied with a nod as Zori gave him the water.

He quietly sipped the water and returned the bowl. "Why did you help me?" He asked. "Because you looked very injured. I couldn't leave you out there." Zori said as she put the bowl away. She didn't want to be impolite and ask him what happened to him. By looking at his injuries, Zori thought that he might not want to talk about it.

"So, what's your name?" Zori asked as she sat next to the Eevee. "... Loneliness..." he replied. "Oh. That's a unique name!" Zori complainted. "Unique? How?" Loneliness asked. "It's sounds so... Mysterious! I like it! By the way, I'm Zori." Zori exclaimed.

"It's nice to meet you Zori. But I must go." Loneliness said attempting to stand up. "No you can't go yet! Your injuries haven't healed." Zori yelled as she's sat him back down. "I absolutely must!" Loneliness attempted to protest. "No way! You are stay here until you fully recover!" Zori said, slightly glaring and Loneliness.

Loneliness quietly sat down. He knew he wasn't winning anytime soon. "I'll go get something for you to eat. You better not go anywhere I'm watching you!" Zori said as she walked out of the cave.

Loneliness sat his ears upon his head and thought to himself. 'I can't stay here... IT will get to her...' Loneliness couldn't hide the fact that he loved the way she cared about him. He didn't want to lose her to his curse.

Zori came back in with a bunch of berries to give to Loneliness. "Here you go. Eat up. You look hungry." Zori said as she sat down the berries next to him and sat at the cave entrance to look up at the stars. "Hmm... That's strange... There's no stars and the sky seems a lot darker then normal." Zori said tilting her head slightly.

When Loneliness heard this, he stopped eating instantly. 'Uh-Oh...' he thought as he looked at Zori. He stood up, walked next to her and sat down. "The forest looks very dark as well... That's scary..." Zori said with a slight tear in her eyes. "I wonder if all the pokemon out there are alright..." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

Loneliness took notice of this and hugged her. "Don't worry, I'm sure they found shelter. We better get inside, like, right now." Before they could go back in the cave, there was an extremely small figure running at the cave. "Wait, maybe they need shelter!" Zori said as she ran outside to welcome the young visiter.

"Zori! Come inside! HURRY!" Loneliness yelled. "Why?-" Zori was cut of by something grabbing her leg. "Ahh!" Zori scream as she was pulled deep in the woods. "Zori!" Loneliness screamed. The small figure was not at all a pokemon, but a pitch black vine with some thorns on it.

Loneliness ran straight into the forest in the same direction they both came from. He ran for a couple of minutes until he was out of breath. "No... I must keep going." He panted and began to run in the same direction again.

He finally reached a tree where the was the vine from before, and a young Pidgey. "Zori?" Loneliness asked. The Pidgey turned its head around to show that it had no eyes in its sockets and the sockets were spilling blood. "Oh god..." Loneliness said as he stared intensely at the undead Pidgey and the vine.

After a couple of seconds of his eyes going pitch black, the vine and the Pidgey faded. Loneliness returned to normal and ran over to see what they were looking at.

Loneliness stood over the figure and gasped, crying slightly. Lying there was Zori. Except, she was cut in half with her top half on one side and her bottom on the other. Her right eye has been pulled out and was resting behind her ear.

"No... Zori..." Loneliness said as he cried softly. He knew something like this might happen, but he didn't expect it to hurt HIM so much. "Zori... I'm so sorry... I should have told you..."

The fog has cleared up and the moon and stars grew brightly. Loneliness sat next to his first crush's dead, ripped apart body crying. "Why... WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?" Loneliness screamed into the sky as his tears flowed down his cheek...

~Author's Note~

... Poor Loneliness... I'm sorry if this was a little too... Detailed for you... But this was what I came up with. So... Yeah... Tell me what you think about it...


End file.
